Confusion and Sour Candy
by Hungarymama
Summary: Katie and Travis's relationshop is unsure. To the they are friends with romantic feelings, to their families they are enimes and to the Aphrodite they a newly budding couple. With all these confusing opinions how  are they supposed to know what they feel?


**Disclaimer: I own nnothing! **

They weren't friends but they weren't enemies and they had too much of a history to just be acquaintances. Naturally they hung out, due to their mutual adoration of super sour candies. Occasionally Travis and Katie would walk down to the nearest town and get the sourest candy they sold. They would laugh at the colors their tongues turned and the faces they made.

They still weren't friends exactly, for starters Travis still pranked Katie's cabin occasionally but Katie didn't get that mad. Mostly they could never sort out their feelings. According to the Aphrodite cabin they were in love, according to their sibling they were enemies and to them it was unknown.

Neither wanted to ruin their "friendship" so they both squashed their romantic feelings and dated other people. They would still hang out and try not to think of each other and sexual tension that could never be acted on. Most of Katie's boyfriends were random kids who were nice, or funny but with no really chemistry. She wasn't one to cheat and with a boyfriend she knew she would keep her hands off Travis.

Both Travis and Katie pretended not to be jealous. They pretended they didn't see the desperate look on the others face when they said they were dating someone. It was very rare for both of them to be single for a while and at the same time. If one was dating then the other didn't really have to, but if neither was then things could turn a bit lovey dovey.

The quickest way out of camp way by the Aphrodite cabin, Travis and Katie hated walking by it, it always made them think of whom they loved, each other. Sometimes speed was more important though so when they walked by some random Aphrodite girl jumped them.

"Tratie" She squealed.

"Excuse me what?" asked Katie, responding before Travis could so he wouldn't yell at the girl.

"That's not important, but I have food for thought for you too."

"What is it?" groaned Travis clearly bored.

"Ask yourself why, if you're such good friends, you've never gone out." This girl was scary, her creepy smile made Travis and Katie back away slowly. "K, bye!" were last words she said before she sprinted off.

"That was…"

"Creepy" Katie finished for him. "Promise we're never going that way again?"

"Promise"

They walked together to the store. Chatting about random stuff, and trying not to think of that creepy girl. Her words were echoing in Katie's head until Travis voiced them.

"Why haven't we ever gone out?"

"Because we used to hate each other?" Katie said with her voice rising up at the end.

"Yeah, that's it. Plus I value your friendship too much to ruin it."

"Exactly."

For the next few days, Katie and Travis didn't talk. They saw each other but were mostly just thinking. Why haven't we gone out? They had so much in common and each secretly want to date the other. Maybe now it was just too late, if they went out now it would just screw up everything. Or maybe it was unrequited love.

"Hey."

"Hi Trav, What's up?"

"Just thinking. Do you think we should give it a shot?"

Katie was sincerely hoping that he wasn't saying what she thought he was. "Try what?"

"Dating."

"Well, um I was thinking that we should, um, stay friends. You know I love you but I'm not sure how I love you. Like romantically or what?" He looked heartbroken.

"I understand. Bye Katie."

"Traviss" Whined Katie come back.

"I need to go find Conner."

If Katie thought the next was bad then, Travis' was terrible but because it's Travis Stoll, he had a plan. Travis wanted Katie. He was tired of innocent flirting, and sexual tension getting in the way of his friendship. All he needed to do was convince Katie that they should go out.

Travis used cereal and sour candy, Katie's favorite foods, to spell out _will you go out with me Katie? ~Travis_ on the floor in her cabin. He timed it so that she would be the only one to see it and he would be the only one to witness her surprise. Travis knew Katie and how much she liked sappy movies and making everything a big scene.

"Oh my God! Travis!"

"You rang?"

"I thought we went over this, I want us to stay friends."

"Look at how much we've hung out this week, nada. I bet this week sucks without me."

"Maybe, but then why cant we just be friends?"

"I like you too much. Katie we know all about each other, and I've always liked you."

"Well, um…" Travis waited, " I guess that's true, plus I did always like you so yes."

"Really?"

"Don't say you've changed your mind…" she started but Travis cut her off by kissing her. It wasn't long till they we making out until Conner and Katie's sister Miranda walked in.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Conner while waging his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Just go!" said Travis.

"Ok…" as they were walking away Travis and Katie hear Conner ask, "I wonder where my bro got balls."

"He probably took yours," responded Miranda.

"That was…eventful. I say we celebrate surving this month by eating some sour candy." Travis said while eating some of the letter w from the floor.

"Travis, that's my candy!" whined Katie.

"But I bought it."

"For me!"

"Can your boyfriend have some of your candy please Katie?" asked Travis using puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only because were dating."

"I knew you'd come around eventually, like you always do."


End file.
